Harmless Fights
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: Fights hurt, friends rock, and concerts definitely help. Sara's POV, GSR


I'm tired. Well, tired can't actually express how I feel right now. It has been a very long shift. If I said I look worse than I feel you wouldn't believe me, because that would be impossible. Even Jim Brass told me I looked bad. And if Jim tells you that you look tired you know you look bad. Thank god I'm on break right now and I'm drinking a cup of Greg's coffee. Warrick and I are on break right now together.

Everyone else already had there's except Grissom. I can't find him anywhere. I wanted to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean anything I told him. This is how it happened. I was in the interrogation room with Jim and I was talking to our suspect. The last thing I remember was that the suspect attacked me. When I woke up Jim was asking me if I was okay. I have quite the black and blue on my cheek now.

Grissom was mad at me because he thought I did or said to get that kind of reaction. Jim told him I didn't, and well I know I didn't. Grissom and I got into a fight in his office. The argument was more than about the incident; it had showed Grissom felt guilty about not being there for me. He's always been hard on himself, but I guess he'll never change. Anyways, the fight ended with us both saying things along the lines of I hate you. Now I feel guilty because for my whole life he's the only man I ever really loved, and now he hates me.

Just then I was knocked out my thoughts when Warrick spoke. " So… are you still going to that John Mayer concert?" I took a sip of my coffee and answered "Yeah but now I have one free ticket. Would you like to go?" Just so you know I was going to go with Gil but, not now. Warrick had an ear-to-ear smile plastered on his face. "Really? Me? Wow, I would love to go Sar. Thanks so much. John Mayer is my favorite." He said excitedly. "Don't mention it, what are friends for?" I smiled.

Warrick jumped up from his chair and said "Well I have to go tell my sister we can't go see her cousins this weekend. How terrible. I'm telling you they're little monsters Sara."

"Nice." I giggled as he walked out. I sat there for a while with my head in my folded arms. Someone walked in but I hadn't the energy to pick my head up. When I finally put my head up I saw Grissom. He was pouring himself a cup of Greg's black coffee. He wouldn't look over at me. It hurt, he thinks I hate him. I didn't know what to say and I could tell he didn't either. But I had to say something though. As he was walking out I said, "I'm sorry Griss I didn't mean anything I said."

But taking the plunge didn't help. He walked out without even so much as turning around. My heart sank. I put my head down so no one could see me and cried to myself.

Later, I was at my locker getting my things when Nick walked in. He opened his locker and glanced over at me. "Hey you okay? Have you been crying?" he said sincerely. I shut my locker. "I'm fine." He smiled "No you're not. You can talk to me, I'm your friend Sara." I bit my lip softly. "Well, Grissom and I had this fight, a big one. And well, now were not even talking." Nick took me in his arms and hugged me. "Hey it'll be okay. Everything's gonna be fine."

I smiled up at him "Thanks Nick you're a good friend." He smirked and said, "So do you wanna go out and get some coffee?" I put on my jacket and grabbed my bag off the bench. "Sure." We walked out of the lab together. As I got into Nick's blue jeep I saw Grissom. But he didn't see me. He was in his car and his head was in his hands. I could tell he was upset, and probably had been crying. But why, he hates me?

The next day I stepped into the lab. I thought to myself, "At least I'm not tired. I just have to get through today." Warrick waved to me as I walked to the café. Catherine walked up to me. "Hey good morning Sara. Have you seen Grissom? I can't find him anywhere, and he's not being his normal self, well as normal as he can be." I looked down to the door of his office. " Maybe he's in his office. He's not being himself?" Catherine looked at me "Yeah, do you know why?"

"Well, we had a bad fight yesterday. Between you and I were not speaking." She put her hand and my arm. "I'm sorry." Cath offered a sympathetic smile. "Cath I'm fine." She smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I have an idea Sar." I nodded for her to continue. "Make up some sort of a reason to go into his office and talk." I rolled my eyes. "That's your idea, you're nuts." She looked over at me "It worked with Jim." I smirked " Geez I thought you guys were…. never mind."

"No really Sara give him these, I forgot to hand them to him earlier." She said as she handed me two lab results and a toxicology. "Thanks Cath." I walked down to Grissom's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I took a deep breath and walked in, "Uhm, your lab results." I softly put them on his desk. But when he didn't say anything I turned to leave. I had my hand on the doorknob when Gil spoke. "Sara…." I turned to see those watery blue eyes. "Look those things I said, I'm sorry and I know you didn't mean it either."

He got up and walked over to me with his head down. "I don't ever want to fight." He pulled me into his strong arms and held me close. "Never." I whispered as I put my head on his chest.

El FIN


End file.
